The Decision
by Trmpetplaya1
Summary: More KaWaIiness for our cute little S+S couple!!!! ^_^ Who does Syaoran-kun chose, Meiling or Sakura? Or does he chose a totally different girl?!?! Well, the only way to find out is by reading!! ^_~
1. The Decision

# The Decision

Hiya, minna-san! ^_^ I'm writing this story, b/c I'm kinda confused myself right now (I think I like 3 guys…at the same time…hoe…) so I've decided to put one of your favorite CCS characters in my shoes (well, sorta). I hope you like the story! (And can someone help me?! There are too many cute, nice, sweet guys in this world!!! AHH!!)

DISCLAIMER: *ish too tired and confused to put in that she doesn't own CCS*

Li Syaoran lay on his bed, thinking. In fact, for the past 22 hours, that was all he'd been doing. No food, little water, and no rest. _They_ had locked him up in his room, because they wanted an answer. Now.

He sighed. 19 years old, almost 20, and they were making him get married. 'They' are the Li clan counsel. In exactly a month, he would turn 20, and on that day become one of the greatest leaders in all of the Li history. Which was why they were making him get married.

According to them, a leader had to have a wife. For obvious reasons, of course: love, counsel, and, most importantly, to produce an heir. What Syaoran didn't understand was _why_ they were making him marry someone he didn't love.

Of course, they had buttered it up, saying "if you find someone that you truly, deeply love, you won't have to marry Meiling." But he knew their intentions: it was Meiling, or Meiling. So he had argued. Fought hard, using all the persuasion tactics he'd ever learned. And then finally, _finally_, they had given in.

He smiled, thinking back. After all, who had the right to refuse the future leader of the Li clan, possibly the strongest clan in all China? No one. They had agreed that he didn't have to marry Meiling on one condition: that he find another 'suitable' girl by sundown of a month before his 20th birthday.

He had less than 2 hours left.

Syaoran sighed again. His mother, Li Yelan (AN-I finally found her real name!! Yay!! ^_^), had hinted, ever so slightly about a certain Clow Mistress. She wasn't too forward, though, being the woman that she was, but it _had_ come up during dinner the past night.

Sakura. The name, beautiful and perfect went over in his brain. He knew that she was the one he really wanted to marry; only she could ever capture his heart. He sighed yet again.

But did she love him back? Oh, all those years in Japan, those wonderful years, when he was by her side, saving her all those times. He had always wondered, always hoped and prayed that she loved him back. _But…_he thought to himself, _that will never happen. Not in a million years._

_I mean, look at the way I treated her. Telling her she would never be good enough, that she'd never capture all the cards. Well, did she show me._ He remembered her excitement when they were finally captured. 

And then, the sadness in her face as he left on the plane.

Syaoran had never really thought about that before. Was there something she had wanted to say? He wouldn't of known, because he bolted off right after saying goodbye. He'd had to, or else she would've seen. Seen the tears building up in his eyes, seen the hurt he was feeling, because he had to go back home, had to leave her.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered. _No,_ he told himself, blinking back the stinging tears, _I must be strong. I must not cry._ He sat up in bed. _Pull yourself together Syaoran, you've got a decision to make. Come on, concentrate!_

He got out of bed and paced the perimeter of his room. They had locked him up so he could have peace and quiet to make his decision. The one that would change his whole life.

He looked out the window. The sun was almost down. An hour to go.

_Should I chose Meiling?_ He battled with himself. _I mean, I don't love her like that, but I know she'll always be there for me, always take care of me._ He paused in his pacing.

_But then there's Sakura. I have no idea whether she loves me, or not, but at least I'll have tried, right? But…_he resumed pacing _what if I'm rejected? Can I live with that? Besides, if she does reject me, I'll have to marry Meiling anyway._

His brow was furrowed in thought. Meiling? Or Sakura? Marriage w/out love on my part? Or the possibility of true love? Acceptance? Or possible rejection?

_What do I do? Why do I even have to marry in the first place? I'd be a much better leader alone. _But he knew that was a lie. He couldn't be a leader alone, he needed support for when things got too stressful, he needed someone to love and to love him back. He needed…her…

But which one? Syaoran knew that he loved Sakura, with all his heart. He would do anything for her, die for her. But if she refused…

Where would his life be then? Marriage without love, that's where. Maybe he could decline being leader, maybe his mother could continue…but, no. He knew that that was out of the question.

His mother was getting up in her years, and no amount of magic could prevent that. Soon, as much as he didn't want to accept it, she would be gone. And his sisters…well, they had their own lives, their own families to run.

Thirty minutes and counting.

He went into the bathroom adjoined to his room, and splashed his face with water, in hopes that that might, in some way, make up his mind for him. Nope. Didn't work. He sighed. _Why does life have to be so difficult?_

He laid back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Meiling…Sakura…Meiling…Sakura…

Ten minutes left.

Suddenly, it hit. Hit him like a tsunami, crashing down on the beach. _Of course! Why hadn't I thought of that before?!_ He smiled and closed his eyes, content. Now all that was left was to tell them…and that wouldn't be too long…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So," head counsel-woman Li Yelan addressed Syaoran, "You have made your decision, I presume?"

He nodded.

She looked satisfied with her son. Satisfied, and proud.

"Good. Now," she turned to the full counsel, "we've agreed that if he does not chose Li Meiling, but rather comes up with another, suitable bride, we will consent to their marriage, am I correct?"

The counsel nodded in agreement.

"Very well," she turned back to Syaoran, "What is your decision, Xiao-Lang?"

He took a deep breath, knowing that this decision would have effect on his entire life. Nothing could ever change what he was about to say. He stepped forward.

"I, Li Xiao-Lang, future leader of the Li clan," he took in another breath, "Have decided to marry…"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

AN-

Ohohohohohoho!!! Left ya hangin' there, huh? *smiles* Who will our dear Syaoran chose? Meiling? Or Sakura? ^_^ To tell you the truth, I don't know if I'm gonna continue this fic. I mean, if he picks Meiling, what happens to S+S? And if he chooses Sakura, what about poor Meiling? (That was for all you Meiling fans out there. Personally, I don't like her, but I understand where she's coming from: loving someone who doesn't like her. Been there. Done that. *sigh*) Well, _maybe_ if I get enough reviews, and _maybe_ if I feel like it, then I _might_ put up another part. ^_~ You'll just have to wait and see! Well, I've gotta go ponder on my own love life, right now, (any helpful suggestions? Onegai?!) so…

Ja ne!! ^_^

Trmpetplaya1 ([trmpetgrl1@icqmail.com][1])

P.S. Oh, one more thing: I changed the leaving scene (you know, at the airport) from the original to make the story flow better. Ja!

S+S4eva!!!!!!!!!!! (even though we don't know what'll happen next….^_~)

   [1]: mailto:trmpetgrl1@icqmail.com



	2. The Final Decision

The Decision~Part 2

The Decision~Part 2 

Hiya! ^_^ Left ya hanging there, ne? Gomen, but I can't help it. I'm the queen of cliffhangers! Lol! Well, since _so_ many of you requested it, (or rather threatened me for it…) here's the next chapter! Hope y'all like it! ^_^

DISCLAIMER: Mou, how many times do I have to say this: I don't own CCS! (or anything associated w/ it) -_-()

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sakura yawned and reluctantly got out of bed. She had been living by herself for almost 2 years so, and missed waking up to the smell of her otou-san cooking breakfast. Now she had to get up by herself and fix her own meal.

After changing out of her pajamas, Sakura went to the kitchen and made herself a steaming hot cup of tea. Once it was done, she sat at her table and picked up the newspaper. She almost dropped her cup after reading the world news headline.

"Future Chinese Clan Leader, Li Syaoran, Has Chosen A Wife"

"Nani?!" she exclaimed, and quickly read the rest of the article.

It went on to explain how the future leader of the strongest clan in China had had to pick a bride by sundown of the month before his 20th birthday. Unfortunately, they did not include the name of the woman he had chosen to marry.

Sakura sighed. Who was it he was going to marry? A tiny flutter of hope built up inside her. _What if it's me?_ But it was soon gone as she realized that if it was, she'd probably already know about it.

"Stop being a baka," she muttered to herself. "What makes you think he'd chose you?"

Tears swelled up in her eyes. It hurt to know that he had chosen someone else…someone other than her. She was about to go into cry mode when there was a knock at the door. She quickly dried her eyes and went to go answer it.

"Ohayou," said an all too familiar voice.

"Ohayou, Tomoyo-san," (AN-Ha! You thought it was Syaoran, didn't you?! Hehehe…^_^) she gave her friend a hug, then looked at her, puzzled, "I thought you were coming over later."

Tomoyo smiled.

"Gomen ne, Sakura-chan, but I came to tell you that I'm not going to be able to make it to our picnic today. Something came up at the last minute, sumimasen," she looked at Sakura. "Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, Tomoyo-san!" she smiled at her best friend, "Demo, only if you'll quit calling me '-chan'; we're too old for that, now."

"No problem," Tomoyo grinned, "Sakura-chan."

Sakura sweatdropped.

"Hoe…"

Tomoyo giggled, then checked her watch.

"Oh! I must go, Sakura-san!" she hastily gave Sakura a goodbye hug, "I'll try to call you later to see how you're doing, k?"

"Sure! Have fun at whatever you're doing!!" she waved as Tomoyo got in her car and drove out of sight.

Sakura smiled as she closed the door to her house. Tomoyo was always rushing off after some project or another. Ever since she got that internship at a major fashion designer organization, they'd hardly had time to just sit and talk.

Sakura sighed. _This is going to be one long summer,_ she thought, _without my best friend._

Just as she was about to turn on the TV, the doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!" she yelled, and jumped off the couch.

To her surprise, a handsome young man in his late teens was at her door.

"Konnichiwa," he said in a voice as handsome as his face, "I was wondering if this was the house of Kinomoto Sakura?"

Sakura, still taken aback at this young man's presence, looked at him confused before answering.

"Oh! Please forgive me," she bowed respectfully, "I am Kinomoto Sakura. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I have a package for you," he dug around in a saddlebag and produced a small cardboard box.

"Oh, domo arigatou." Sakura took the box and smiled at the handsome young man.

To her surprise, he blushed. _Weird. Why is it that people, esp. guys, blush every time I smile? Wait a minute…those eyes…_ she stared deeply into the stranger's brown eyes, causing him to blush even redder. _I know those eyes…but from where?_ She shrugged off the thought, and directed her attention to the small package in her hands.

Using her car keys, she carefully split the packaging tape around it. Astonished, she extracted a blue velvet box. Discarding the cardboard covering, she opened the velvet box delicately. She gasped. In it was the most beautiful diamond engagement ring she had ever seen. (AN-I'll leave the details of the ring to your imagination ^_^)

Sakura turned to the young man, only to find that he was on one knee before her.

"Nande?" she asked, confused.

The young man only smiled.

"Kinomoto Sakura, would you make me the happiest, luckiest man in the world?"

She still looked puzzled. He chuckled.

"Sakura-san, will you marry me?"

All of a sudden, she knew those eyes. Memories flooded back to her, memories that she had blocked out because of the pain. She remembered him saving her, remembered their competition, remembered his departure.

"Oh! Syaoran-kun!" she flung her arms around him. "Of course I'll marry you!!"

Syaoran was startled at her sudden reaction, but soon laughed for joy, and hugged her all the tighter.

He picked her up and twirled her around, both their faces red with joy and excitement. Laughing, he put her down and brought her face close to his.

They kissed for the first time, and in that kiss was so much love and joy, that they both had to break it, surprised at their own passion. But the break didn't last long. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, and this time, it lasted.

"Kawaii desu wa!" whispered a small voice from behind the bushes in front of Sakura's house.

Tomoyo was so excited for the two, and she didn't want to miss a moment of what she called 'awesome footage'. She was working very hard to keep quiet so as not to mess up the recording.

Syaoran had called her earlier that day, explaining how he had chosen Sakura as his bride, but needed some time to tell her. Tomoyo had graciously postponed their outing so that Syaoran could pop the question.

She couldn't believe what he had told the elders of his clan: that he was going to have Sakura and no one else; if she had said no, he would've led alone for the rest of his life.

Tomoyo was glad Sakura had said yes, because it not only made her happy, but Tomoyo was happy as well.

_After all,_ thought Tomoyo as she turned back to filming the happy couple, _who wouldn't be happy with coverage like this?_

Sakura and Syaoran knew that they were more than likely being taped, but they didn't care. The only thing that mattered now was that they were together.

Forever.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

AN-

*starry eyed* Kawaii…I love mush! ^_^ I'm sorry if I ended it kinda weird, but I just got through watching Gundam Wing, and my mind's sort of fixed on destroying and killing and what-not. ^_~ I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that it took me this long to write and post it! *bows repeatedly to audience* Forgive me? *puppy-dog eyes* Onegai? Well, I've gotta go finish the 10th chapter of To Leave Me and the first chapter of For Love of the Battle (A GW fic). Thanks for reading my fic!!! ^_^ Ja ne!! (Which _is_ the same as 'ja mata'. ^_~)

Trmpetplaya1 ([trmpetgrl1@icqmail.com][1])

P.S. Oh!!!! I can't believe I forgot!! This fic is dedicated to Sakura 1985!!! Sorry if it seems I'm ignoring you! ^_^

S+S4eva!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^_~ 

   [1]: mailto:trmpetgrl1@icqmail.com



End file.
